1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a telecommunications system that allows subscribers to define and tailor their telecommunication services based on their individual needs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intelligent call forwarding apparatus and method for providing subscribers with the ability to forward incoming calls based on predetermined routing options.
2. Acronyms
The written description provided herein contains acronyms which refer to various communication services and system components. Although known, use of several of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of the written description herein, acronyms will be defined as follows:
Action Control Points (ACP) PA0 Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) PA0 Central Office (CO) PA0 Central Office Code (COC) PA0 Common Channel Inter-Office Signaling (CCIS) PA0 Common Channel Signaling (CCS) PA0 Data and Reporting System (DRS) PA0 Dual Tone Multiple Frequency (DTMF) PA0 Integrated Service Control Point (ISCP) PA0 Number Plan Area (NPA) PA0 Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) PA0 Service Creation Environment (SCE) PA0 Service Control Point (SCP) PA0 Service Management System (SMS) PA0 Service Switching Point (SSP) PA0 Signaling Transfer Point (STP) PA0 Transaction Capabilities Applications Protocol (TCAP).
3. Background Information
In recent years, a number of new telephone service features have been provided by an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN). The AIN evolved out of a need to increase the capabilities of the telephone network architecture to meet the growing needs of telephone customers. The AIN architecture generally comprises two networks, a data messaging network and a trunked communications network. The trunked communications network handles voice and data communications between dispersed network locations, whereas the data messaging network is provided for controlling operations of the trunked communications network. An illustration of the basic components of an AIN architecture is shown in FIG. 18. As shown in FIG. 18, Central Offices (CO) 64-70 are provided for sending and receiving data messages from an Integrated Service Control Point (ISCP) 56 via Signaling Transfer Points (STP) 58-62. The data messages are communicated to and from the COs 64-70 and the ISCP 56 along a Common Channel Signaling (CCS) network 88. Each CO 64-70 serves as a network Service Switching Point (SSP) to route telephone calls between a calling station (e.g., station 72) and a called station (e.g., station 84) through the trunked communications network 90-92. For more information regarding AIN, see Berman, Roger K., and Brewster, John H., "Perspectives on the AIN Architecture," IEEE Communications Magazine, February 1992, pp. 27-32, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A number of features provided by the prior AIN or AIN-type intelligent networks relate to specialized call processing of incoming calls.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,860, to WEBER, provides for special processing of calls, such as INward WATS (Wide Area Telephone Service) calls, via a number of local switching offices based on information stored in a central database. The central database is located at a remote Service Control Point (SCP). The local and toll offices of the telephone network compile a call data message via a CCIS link to the central database. The database at the SCP translates the dialed INWATS number into an unlisted destination telephone number based on an originating area code. The unlisted destination number is returned to the central offices via the CCIS link, and the call is completed. When the number of telephone calls to the unlisted number per unit time exceeds a threshold, the database instructs the telephone system to inhibit such calls from being connected for a predetermined period of time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,094 and 4,611,096, both to ASMUTH et al., disclose a system for providing custom incoming telephone call processing services to a subscriber operating at many geographically diverse locations. A subscriber program stored in a central database is accessed to provide instructions to the SSPs to complete incoming calls to one of the subscriber locations in accordance with special services defined by the subscriber. The subscriber program controls the Action Control Points (ACP) to string together the desired call processing capabilities to process each call. Specified parameters stored in the program, such as time of day, caller location and data inputted by the caller, determine the final destination to which each call should be completed. The disclosures of ASMUTH et al. '094 and ASMUTH et al. '096 are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,718, to McNABB, teaches centralized recording of call traffic information. The system provides a data gathering and recording function to the centralized database which stores the subscriber's call routing program. The subscriber's call routing program performs several functions, including presenting various announcements to callers, prompting callers for inputting information digits and collecting the resulting information digits, routing the call to a number provided by the subscriber, and performing final call dispositions other than routing to the telephone number provided by the subscriber. Processing of the call traffic information dynamically changes the subscriber's call routing program to reduce the number of blocked calls to the subscriber's telephone numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,267, to RISKIN, discloses routing of an "800-type" telephone call. The system identifies the caller's originating telephone number and initially routes the call to an office in the general vicinity of the caller. The office includes a vertical-horizontal (V-H) file listing dealers by product/service and equivalent latitude and longitude. The call is routed to the nearest dealer for the identified product or service based on a comparison of the called 800-number and the data in the V-H file. If the call cannot be completed to the nearest dealer, because the dealer's telephone is busy or the dealer does not answer, the call is routed to the next nearest dealer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,373, to LEE et al., discloses a system to provide telephone services to a subscriber on a personal basis when the subscriber is away from his or her home base or office. A nationally accessible database, via the CCIS, stores the subscriber's feature data in association with a personal identification number (PIN). A subscriber wishing to use personalized features while away from a home base or office, dials a special code from a station connected to any exchange which has access to the database and enters a PIN. The station then provides telephone service to the subscriber based on the subscriber's personalized telephone service.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,571, to KAY et al., discloses an Area Wide Centrex system to provide specialized calling features to stations connected to a plurality of central offices. Each of the central office switching points connects to a number of local telephone lines. The features are extended to the local telephone lines by taking the programming intelligence out of the central offices and moving it to a database located in a central location, such as an SCP. Service features are controlled by the central database and are changed by reprogramming the service logic located at the central database. A variety of service features are provided including extension number dialing and call transfer across groups of lines connected to different exchanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,331, to EMERY et al., discloses an AIN system which connects to, and controls processing of, calls to a subscriber's wireless handset via a home base station or wireless communication network. In response to calls directed to the subscriber's wireless handset, the AIN determines where the handset is located using a central database and routes the call to that location. The incoming call can be routed directly to the handset, blocked, or routed to an alternate termination point. In response to calls from the handset, the central database provides instruction data to the land line network to extend a requested special service to the subscriber.
Despite the teachings of these prior applications, subscribers of telecommunication services are still provided with only a limited ability to control call forwarding features of incoming calls. For example, in WEBER and RISKIN, subscribers are limited to forwarding only incoming "800-type" calls to a predetermined local telephone number. Subscribers are not provided with the ability to designate local telephone numbers or to designate local numbers as part of a group, which are forwarded to another local telephone number based on subscriber defined forwarding options. Prior applications also fail to provide subscribers with the ability to select among a plurality of call forwarding features. Further, while the disclosures of ASMUTH et al. '094 and ASMUTH et al. '096 teach call forwarding features, subscribers cannot identify groups of telephone numbers by group numbers that are utilized to implement and select call forwarding options. Prior attempts do not provide subscribers with the ability to activate call forwarding options by placing a single call, such that many telephone numbers (potentially several thousand) may be automatically forwarded to alternate locations.
Such features would be highly desirable to subscribers, such as large businesses, that have multiple telephone numbers and that are very dependent on maintaining their ability to answer client telephone calls effectively and efficiently. Large businesses, such as answering services, brokerage houses, banks, mortgage companies, catalog companies and hospitals, as well as government agencies, could benefit and maximize their resource management needs from such features. Further, the intelligent call forwarding features of the present invention could serve as part of a "disaster recovery" service, whereby incoming calls are redirected to other subscriber locations in the event of equipment failures, power outages, fire or other natural disasters.